Data centers can be conceptually divided into computing resources and facilities infrastructure. Computing resources can include network equipment, computers, peripherals and other data-handling equipment. Facilities infrastructure can include buildings, power delivery systems (e.g., up to AC outlets), and cooling systems (e.g., room air conditioning systems).